


And He Fell Apart (With His Broken Heart)

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Sanders Sides Inktober 2018 [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Logan Has Fangs, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Sometimes, things go wrong. Sometimes, Roman forgets how sharp Logan’s edges really are. Sometimes, Virgil forgets that words cut deeper than a knife. Sometimes, Patton ignores the fact that Logan’s cracking from something he said. Sometimes, things just become too much, and Logan breaks. And sometimes, Thomas is the one left to pick up the pieces.Written for Inktober Day 18: Sharp.





	And He Fell Apart (With His Broken Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> … Yeah, this is totally late, and I’m SO SORRY ACK. My depression has been kicking my ass, my anxiety decided to act up as well, and I’m swamped with work. I have a super important concert today, I need to read almost my entire English book by Monday, and I’m tired. But, I promised to get these done, so we’re sacrificing paying attention in Physics, German, and AP Euro in order to get this done. But we’re doing this. Hope you enjoy this!… Yeah, this is totally late, and I’m SO SORRY ACK. My depression has been kicking my ass, my anxiety decided to act up as well, and I’m swamped with work. I have a super important concert today, I need to read almost my entire English book by Monday, and I’m tired. But, I promised to get these done, so we’re sacrificing paying attention in Physics, German, and AP Euro in order to get this done. But we’re doing this. Hope you enjoy this!

Thomas didn’t realize exactly how close Logan was to cracking. If he had, he never would have called the Sides out for That discussion. Because, That discussion is what finally caused Logan to break. 

 

 

It started when Roman was in one of his more… nostalgic and romantic moods. He quickly turned the situation, which was actually Thomas asking advice about how he should ask out this guy he’d known for a while, and Roman somehow twisted it into planning on how to get Thomas back with his ex. Virgil was about to duck out, but Thomas noticed Logan pleading with his eyes for him to stay, and he did. Thomas tried to curtail Roman, but with Patton encouraging him, it was hopeless. Eventually, though, it got to the point where Virgil was on the verge of a panic attack and even Logan seemed to be close to breaking. Finally, one of Roman’s comments hammered at that breaking point so hard that it shattered. 

 

 

“I mean, maybe if we’d been a little less logical, he wouldn’t have left,” Roman offered, on the defensive after one of Thomas’s rebuttals to his ideas. At that, Virgil stiffened, Patton’s eyes widened in horror, and Logan  _ snapped.  _

 

 

“Well, I’m so sorry that I’m just doing my job!” Logan snapped, his sharp fangs bared as tears began to form in his eyes. Roman’s mouth snapped shut, and Thomas’s stomach sank through the floor. Oh, that wasn’t good. 

 

 

“Oh, dearest…” Roman whispered, but Logan ignored him, shaking his head and sinking out. Thomas snapped himself out of his daze and glanced at Patton, desperate to find some way to help Logan. 

 

 

“He’s probably in his room,” Patton whispered. Thomas nodded, and Virgil immediately appeared at Thomas’s side, determination flashing in his eyes. 

 

 

“I’ll take you,” Virgil murmured, and Thomas barely had time to brace himself before Virgil made the two of them abruptly appear in Logan’s room. Logan glanced up, red eyes shining, and Thomas’s heart broke. 

 

 

“Oh, Logan…” Thomas murmured, sliding down to wrap Logan in a hug. Virgil joined in the hug, and Logan finally broke down completely. Virgil pressed a soft kiss to Logan’s temple, and Thomas rocked the logical Side back and forth, shushing his sobs in an effort to offer comfort. Finally, after a long time of crying, Logan calmed down, and Thomas sighed sadly as he noticed Logan’s sharp-edged, cracked walls reforming. 

 

 

“My apologies. I merely became overwhelmed with Roman’s… exuberance,” Logan murmured, wiping the tears out of his eyes. Virgil sighed and pulled Logan into a tight hug, murmuring something into Logan’s ear that Thomas couldn’t hear, but it caused Logan to snort and crack a smile, and that made Thomas happy. 

 

 

“You ready to go back out?” Thomas murmured, and Logan shook his head. “That’s fine; we can just stay in here and hang out.” 

 

 

“That would be nice. I don’t think I’m ready to face the other two,” Logan answered, frowning a little. Thomas just smiled back and pulled Logan to his feet, fully prepared to spend the next four hours working on a super hard puzzle if it would make Logan happy again. Logan smiled back, and Virgil slipped his hand into Logan’s sneakily, his smirk growing even more. A dark red flush erupted across Logan’s cheek at the sign of affection, and that was when Thomas knew that Logan would be okay. Because, even though Roman’s sharp words would always be there, and sometimes the sharp edges around Logan cracked and fell down and exposed his soft, emotional centre for damage, but he would always be okay. His boyfriends and Thomas would always be there to put those sharp-edged cracks back together. 

**Author's Note:**

> ... ACK
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feel free to scream at me in the comments, by the way. 
> 
> ~Ash


End file.
